official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Elk City, Oklahoma
Elk City is a city in Beckham County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 11,693, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 78.95% White (9,232) 12.56% Hispanic or Latino (1,469) 6.29% Other (735) 2.20% Black or African American (257) 11.5% (1,344) of Elk City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Elk City has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.95 murders a year. Pokemon See the Beckham County page for more info. Fun facts * Elk City is the birthplace of Grammy Award-winning country songwriter, composer and singer Jimmy Webb. It's also the birthplace and hometown of retired female NASCAR driver Naomi Maxwell. * Great Plains Regional Medical Center is Elk City's largest employer and serves Western Oklahoma and the eastern Texas Panhandle. The hospital has been named by OKCBusiness and Best Companies Group as one of the "Thirty Best Places to Work in Oklahoma" for three consecutive years: 2006, 2007, and 2008. On May 11, 2007, construction began on a new, $60 million, 151,030-square-foot (14,031 m2) hospital that opened in July 2009. * Transportation has played an important part in Elk City's economy throughout its history, beginning with the building of the famed US Route 66 through the heart of the city in the early 1930s. Today, Interstate 40 serves the city, with 60,000 consumers traveling through Elk City each day, and connects with Oklahoma City to the east and Amarillo, Texas, to the west. The city is also served by Oklahoma State Highway 6, which connects Elk City with Altus to the south, and Oklahoma State Highway 34, connecting Elk City with Woodward to the north. The Elk City Regional Business Airport is located in the northeast part of the city, 1.5 miles (2.4 km) from the Interstate. * In early 2009, Acciona Energy commissioned the first local wind farm, the Red Hills Wind Farm, located approximately 8 miles (13 km) north of Elk City. The Red Hills Wind Farm includes 82 wind turbine generators that produce 123 MW of clean energy, enough to power more than 40,000 homes. * Since Elk City lies in a rich oil and natural-gas area on the shelf of Oklahoma's Anadarko Basin, the petroleum industry is the heart of the city's economy. Because of this, the city is the self-proclaimed "Natural Gas Capital of the World", complete with Parker Drilling Rig #114, located downtown. The rig dominates the Elk City skyline, and at 180 feet (55 m) in height, is the world's tallest, non-operating oil rig. Elk City has enjoyed significant growth due to the opening and location of oil field services and drilling companies in the city. * Today, Elk City is the principal center of trade for Western Oklahoma and part of the Texas Panhandle, with a 60-mile (97 km) trade radius that serves more than 50,000 people. Petroleum, agriculture, wind energy, transportation, tourism, manufacturing, and healthcare all contribute to Elk City's economy. * Elk City has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a bit of hotels/motels, Walmart, Nintendo World, a Love's truck stop, a few RV parks, some local restaurants and businesses, Ace Hardware, United Supermarkets, Tractor Supply Co., Braum's, a Verizon retailer, a bit of fast food, a few car dealerships, a sports complex, a contest hall and showcase theater, some public battle fields, a satellite campus of the Western Oklahoma Battle Academy, Old Town Museum, and a couple of other things. * Category:Oklahoma Cities